If you roll two fair six-sided dice, what is the probability that both dice show an odd number?
Explanation: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable outcomes}}{\text{Total possible outcomes}}$ If we roll two dice, there are $6$ possible outcomes for each individual roll, so there are $6\times6=36$ total possible outcomes. Each outcome is equally likely. The highlighted boxes show the outcomes where each die shows an odd number. There are $9$ favorable outcomes. $ $ The probability of each die showing an odd number is $\dfrac{9}{36}$. We can simplify this fraction to $\dfrac{1}{4}$.